ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Densímetro
Un hidrómetro, o densímetro, es un instrumento que sirve para determinar la densidad relativa de los líquidos sin tener que calcular antes la masa y el volumen. Normalmente está hecho de vidrio y consiste en un cilindro y un bulbo pesado para que flote derecho. El líquido se vierte en una jarra alta, y el hidrómetro se baja gradualmente hasta que flote libremente. A continuación se observa en la escala el punto en el que la superficie del líquido toca el cilindro del hidrómetro. Los hidrómetros generalmente contienen una escala de papel dentro de ellos para que se pueda leer directamente la gravedad específica en gramos por centímetro cúbico. En líquidos ligeros, como queroseno, gasolina, y alcohol, el hidrómetro se debe hundir más para disponer el peso del líquido que en líquidos pesados como agua salada, leche, y ácidos. De hecho, es usual tener dos instrumentos distintos: uno para los líquidos en general y otro para los líquidos ligeros, teniendo como diferencia la posición de las marcas medidas. El densímetro se utiliza también en la enología para saber en qué momento de maceración se encuentra el vino. Uso cerámico Determinación de la densidad de un engobe, pasta o esmalte. El método de Bernard Leach, consiste en una sencilla varilla, con un lastre en la punta. Esta flota en los líquidos y dependiendo de la densidad especifica de cada liquido, lo hace en mayor o menor medida, determinando así la densidad, una vez tomada la muestra, con una marca pues para siempre.Nota:No confundir con el concepto de fluidez, del vidriado, en la fusión. Para sacar la densidad se realiza de la siguiente manera: Herramienta: bascula y una probeta de 100 ml. #paso 1. se pesa la probeta #paso 2. a la probeta se le ponen 100 ml. de esmalte y se pesa #paso 3. al resultado del paso 2 le restas el peso de la probeta (paso 1) #paso 4. al resultado del paso 3 lo divides entre 100 (partes de esmalte) El resultado es la densidad.densidad del esmalte Tipos de hidrómetro *Alcoholímetro - Para medir la potencia alcohólica de las bebidas alcohólicas. *Lactómetro - Para medir la gravedad específica y calidad de la leche. *Sacarómetro - Para medir la cantidad de azúcar de una melaza. *Salímetro - Para medir la gravedad específica de las sales. *Aerómetro Baumé - Para medir concentraciones de disoluciones. La escala Baumé se basa en considerar el valor de 10ºBé al agua destilada. Existen unas fórmulas de conversión de ºBé en densidades: -Para líquidos menos densos que el agua: d=146'3/(136'3+n) -Para líquidos menos densos que el agua: d=146'3/(136'3-n) Véase * Determinación de la densidad de un engobe, pasta o esmalte Bibliografía #ISO 387:1977 Hydrometers - Principles of construction and adjustment #ISO 649-1:1981 Laboratory glassware—Density hydrometers for general purposes—Part 1: Specification # ISO 649-2:1981 Laboratory glassware—Density hydrometers for general purposes—Part 2: Test methods and use. # ISO 4801:1979 Glass alcoholometers and alcohol hydrometers not incorporating a thermometer. # OIML R 22 Edition 1975 (E) International alcoholometric tables. # OIML R 44 Edition 1985 (E) Alcoholometers and alcohol hydrometers and thermometers for use in alcoholometry. # OIML R 86 Edition 1989 (E) Drum meters for alcohol and their supplementary devices. # Spieweck F., Bettin H. Review: Solid and liquid density determination. Technisches Messen, 1992, 59 (6), 237-244. # Spieweck F., Bettin H. Review: Solid and liquid density determination. Technisches Messen, 1992, 59 (7/8), 285-292. # Gupta S. Practical Density Measurement and Hydrometry. Institute of Physics Publishing. 2002. cs:Hustoměr de:Aräometer en:Hydrometer et:Areomeeter fi:Areometri fr:Hydromètre he:הידרומטר is:Flotmælir it:Densimetro lt:Areometras mk:Ареометар nl:Hydrometer no:Hydrometer pl:Areometr ru:Ареометр sl:Areometer sr:Ареометар sv:Hydrometer tr:Hidrometre uk:Ареометр vi:Phù kế Categoría:Herramientas Categoría:Instrumentos de medición Categoría:Pruebas de suelos Categoría:Análisis